fullmoonfeaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dollman vs. Demonic Toys
Dollman vs. Demonic Toys (on screen title being "Dollman vs. the Demonic Toys) is a low-budget straight to video 1993 horror film. It is one of the first "versus" films, by being a sequel to three films released by Full Moon Features; Dollman, Demonic Toys and Bad Channels. Much of the movie consists of flashbacks from the three prequels, aimed to enhance the story and promote the earlier movies. The movie also contains numerous, possibly deliberate errors. It is no longer considered canonical. Plot Non-canon warning:''' '''This article or section contains non-canonicle information that is not considered to be an official part of the Full Moon continuity. The film begins with Brick Bardo (Tim Thomerson, from Dollman) hitchhiking to get to the town of Pahoota, where he tries to find a girl named Nurse Ginger (Melissa Behr, who was shrunken to 11 inches in Bad Channels), to prove to her that she's not alone. Meanwhile, the film cuts to Judith Gray (Tracy Scoggins from Demonic Toys), who has a nightmare about the events that happened in the previous film a year before. Ever since the events that took place a year before, Judith has been watching the Toyland Warehouse, believing that the toys are still alive. Meanwhile, a bum (R.C. Bates) breaks into the Warehouse, and starts to mess around with a clown tricycle, until he gets knocked in the head with a box of toys, causing him to hit his head on the ground, (killing him). However, his blood continues to flow over to the place where the demon was buried, and brings back: Baby Oopsie Daisy, Jack Attack, Mr. Static, and this time brings up a new killer toy named Zombietoid, a blonde GI JOE action figure with a sword as a weapon. Judith, who's now inside the building, finally sees the toys in full view, but is then arrested for breaking into a secluded building. After the police leave, the toys force the new security guard Ray Vernon (Phil Fondacaro) to help them with their needs. Meanwhile, Judith, who now knows about Nurse Ginger and Brick Bardo's history, bribes a news reporter (Phil Brock) to tell her where they're at, and tells her they are in Pahoota. Judith, after having a deal with Bardo and Ginger to help her kill the toys, they head off back to the Warehouse. Meanwhile, the toys kills a blonde hooker and makes her bleed on the place where the demon was buried. As Judith and friends enter the building, a fight begins, ending with Judith shooting Ray in the head (killing him), Mr. Static shooting Judith in the chest (killing her), and Brick shooting Mr. Static (killing him). Brick, who has made a promise to Judith (cop to cop thing), Brick continues to finish that promise, but ends with him losing his gun, and has his hands and feet tied to two toy trucks, and Ginger tied on to a clock. Baby Oopsie Daisy explains to Brick that once midnight strikes, the Demon's soul is going to go inside Baby Oopsie Daisy, so he can do the nasty with Nurse Ginger, make the baby, eat its soul from the shell, and shall become a human. As Baby Oopsie Daisy is about to kill Brick, Ginger breaks free, cuts him loose, and gets carried away by Zombietoid, who continues to go after Brick. Brick and Zombietoid begin fighting, until Zombietoid's machete gets caught in an electric socket, killing Zombietoid. After finding his gun, Brick continues on to kill Jack Attack. Brick finally gets to the dollhouse before its too late and kills Baby Oopsie Daisy, who's been taken over by the demon. Brick continues to call the police and tells them that Judith Grey died in the line of duty, and leaves, along with Nurse Ginger to a cab that's on its way back to Pahoota. Cast *Tim Thomerson as Brick Bardo *Tracy Scoggins as Judith Gray *Melissa Behr as Nurse Ginger *Phillip Brock as Collins *Phil Fondacaro as Ray Vernon *R.C. Bates as Bum *Willie C. Carpenter as Police Officer *Peter Chen as Cab Driver *Frank Welker - Special Vocal Effects *Tim Dornber - Special Vocal Effects Trivia *On the poster Baby Oopsy-Daisy is wearing pink clothes, but in the movie his clothes are blue. *Dollman is only 13 inches tall, but in one scene he grabs a hockey stick his size. *Nurse Ginger is cuffed to the bed while Baby Oopsy-Daisy is intending to rape her. Brick Bardo arrives and shoots the toy dead, but without showing an explanation, Nurse Ginger is uncuffed. *During the flashback (footage from 'Dollman') Brick Bardo waves goodbye to Debi, while talking to Nurse Ginger he says "I had a thing for Maria, but it just wasn't in the cards." Maria was a different character. *This movie features Nurse Ginger who was shrunk in Bad Channels (1992). The back story claims that the other three girls were restored to their original size and that Ginger was the only one left shrunk, but in Bad Channels, it is Bunny who is left while Ginger is restored. *When the toys are first encountered, Dollman fires at the vent where they appear. He is not aiming UP at them, but straight ahead, missing them yet the shots do appear hitting the vents. *''Dollman vs. Demonic Toys'' is the only movie Grizzly Teddy does not appear Releases Dollman vs. Demonic Toys made its DVD debut in the 2005 box set "The Dollman / Demonic Toys Box Set" along with its two predessors The Demonic Toys and Dollman. On November 9, 2010, Echo Bridge Home Entertainment released a triple feature set containing this film, Dollman and Demonic Toys. Category:Films Category:Sequels Category:Films Directed by Charles Band Category:1993 films Category:Dollman Films Category:Bad Channels Films Category:Demonic Toys Films Category:Crossover Films